Dulce Juego
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "Now now, exquisite little butterflies such as yourself shouldn't bite themselves so hard, they'll end up getting hurt." he said as his finger lightly stroked her lower lips. "Don't touch me." She hissed at him trying to push him away but to no avail. She heard him chuckle lightly as he moved up to straddle her waist.


_She_ breathed in and out slowly, the soft scent of roses filling her nostrils as she did so in the darkness. She could feel his hands moving over her body in an all most caressing way, though she could not see anything at all she could feel something else on her skin as well things that she knew could not possibly be his hands or even rope ghosting across the naked flesh of her palms keeping her hand bound together and in place above her head but were also moving, feeling like the tendrils of plants squeezing her hands just the slightest bit before releasing the pressure but only just so slightly.

The one above her slowly moved up on her body hands running up her sides, she could feel his warm breath against her neck as he kissed her there sucking ever so slightly but hard enough that she knew would leave a mark.

She bit her lower lip as if in an effort to keep for moaning but after a moment she felt his fingers moving across them and _his_ voice whispering in her ear.

"Now now, exquisite little butterflies such as yourself shouldn't bite themselves so hard, they'll end up getting hurt." he said as his finger lightly stroked her lower lips.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him trying to push him away but to no avail. She heard a chuckle lightly as he moved up to straddle her waist.

"My my such a boisterous little butterfly you are... It seems that I will have to respond accordingly."

A mere moment nothing happened and then she felt his hands moving to the collar of her shirt unbuttoning it and folding it away from her skin placing a soft kiss on her naked collar bone, the exposed curve of her breasts and her stomach as he continued removing her shirt from her. There was no way he could continue on without ripping her clothing to get her completely exposed. She then heard a snap of fingers and just like that her upper half was exposed to the night air until she felt a strange wet warmth enveloping her as well as in the pit of her stomach a feeling that she knew all too well.

He rolled his tongue around a hardening adorably pink nipple flicking it before taking it carefully between his teeth and pulling just a bit while he moved his hand to her other neglected breast massaged it making her whimper and moan in pleasure almost throwing her head back that unintentionally action pushing her breast into his mouth an action that caused a chuckle to be heard coming from him before he moved to the other giving it the same treatment before released her nipple with a wet pop exposing them to the cold of the air.

Above she heard him licking his lips and sighed contently.

"Ahh... as always so tasty. But I want something even just as exquisite..."

A shallow shudder ran through the young woman's body as she thought she knew what he was going to do next as he moved down As he moved lower she felt something moving down her body lightly caressing her skin one wrapping around her nipple squeezing the pink buds lightly. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that whatever was doing this were the same as what was keeping her arms bound together above her. But she could not focus on those for long because she felt him slowly removing her skirt moving a hand up her body his fingers tracing her clothed womanhood.

She gasped sharply at the sensation zapping through her, feeling her muscles tensing up inside her trying desperately to close her legs but to no avail as he quickly removed her underwear exposing her completely the bite of the icy night air against her.

"Such a beautiful butterfly you are." He whispered softly as if to himself as he traced his fingers up her naked moonlit flesh, soft golden eyes glancing up quickly at what he could see of her face before moving back down, his fingers carefully pulling back her lower lips exposing her flower completely to his eyes causing a surprised gasp from the one above. He leaned forward hands on her thighs spreading them apart ever further. Her deepest scent engulfing him completely.

He traced his tongue over the small flower back and forth and in small lazy circles before taking it into his mouth and sucking moving a finger inside her and then another before spreading and curling them quickly finding a spot that made the one above him cry out in pleasure every time he did.

The actions from him was so swift she barely had time to respond but as his tongue entered her, hungry yet careful lips closing around her most sensitive area sucking and licking, his fingers moving deep inside her stretching her moist walls, curling and hitting against a spot that made her cry out in pleasure and euphoria. Underneath the blindfold she could feel her eyes tearing up from overstimulation wetting the corners and dripping down her face before brushed away by the tendrils on her face. She soon felt something building in the very pit of her stomach building up boiling to the breaking point and soon she came gasping for breath.

Slowly almost teasingly he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to his lips enticing a small whimper from her at the feeling.

"Just as always your necture is so sweet." he said softly chuckling when he heard her whimper from his movement.

"Butterfly do not fret, soon you will feel something twice as better." he said voice as so as silk, licking his fingers a soft glint in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Ur..."

"Shh... naughty girl..."

He placed a finger on her lips silencing her before moving away the sounds of shifting fabric soon reaching her ears. Gulping when she felt him again fingers on her legs. She gulped and shut her legs quickly.

"Now now behave. As I have said before I have no interest in causing pain..."

A soft nearly silent whimper escaped her lips but after a moment obedently she relaxed her legs.

"What a good girl," he cooed. "Obedient little humans are always so adorable."

She bit her lip to keep from making a sound as she felt him against her opening.

Sencing he was coming closer to her she turned her head away feeling his lips brushing against the side of her face his lips moving as if in in a frown. She moved her head up to his as if nuzzling him. He smiled and nibbled her ear softly.

"Brace yourself my dear, sweet, beautiful butterfly things are going to get a bit messy.~"

Before she could even say a single word she felt him entering her, she could feel him throbbing inside of her pulsing against her walls. He began to move slowly but picking up speed as he went. She gasped when he hit a spot crying out in pleasure. Feeling her fingers bite into her palms before the vines moved under them.

"Ahh butterfly as always you feel so good..." he pushed halfway out before pushing back in again his movements slow and steady at first but after a few moment he began to pick up speed making her cry out in pleasure breaking away from him he paused aiming for that spot again.

Feeling her clenching around him he knew they weren't going to last long, he leaned down peppering her perfect flesh with soft kisses as he felt their end coming.

He couldn't stand much more of this, he longed to...

"Urie!" Ritsuka cried as she came.

So much for that.

"I love you Ritsuka," the ginger haired Incubus whispered softly wrapping his arms around her and holding her close taking her breath in his as he kissed her a moment later he came inside her collapsing on top of her and the two of them lay on the bed trying to catch their breath. Soon Ritsuka felt cool fingers on her flesh reaching up behind her.

"Ritsuka I'm going to remove the blindfold now."

Soft hands reached behind her and carefully undid the silk black blindfold letting it slid off of her and onto the bed next to them. Golden amber eyes blinked in the near darkness of the room before focusing and looking up into pure gold, the vine trendals unwrapping themselves from her wrists allowing her wrap them around the one before her as he pulled her into a soft kiss, placing a hand on the side of his cheek.

"Hmm...~ As fun as that was I must say I rather missed having you completely, Ritsuka," Urie said, gently ending the kiss to place his hand over the one on the side of his face to kiss the open palm.

"How about you?"

"W-well it wasn't as bad as I had thought..."

Urie chuckled softly at her response, gently pushing her bangs back to kiss the middle of her heated forehead.

"Though anything else like that would be reserved for that fallen angel..."

Ritsuka moved up a bit in the bed pausing when she felt something wrap around her arm.

"...Uhh... Urie... could you remove the vines please?" The dark green tendrils of the rose whip, minus the throws they usually bore when Urie fought, were still presently half wrapped around her body as the Incubus continued peppering her face with soft kisses stroking and caressing her much like his hands. it didn't surprise her, Urie had said that they were a part of his body in a way.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant quite the opposite really.

But still.

"Hmm... No~o."

And with a pout and a slight squeal she was pulled back gently by the vines down to the warmth of the bed.


End file.
